


It's Only Hair

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's hair grows very fast, so it's not usually a problem when he goes from one style to another, but it's not working that way this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Hair

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, schmoopy drabbleish thing that wouldn't leave me alone.

Adam doesn't understand it. It's been almost a whole week spent in seclusion, waiting for the sides of his hair to grow out so it could be styled. It's never taken this long before. Last time he'd done something like this it'd only taken three days for it to grow past that awkward stage.

But it's already been twice that long, and all his hair's done is grow out to the messy looking length and stay there. There's no way in hell he's gonna go out in public looking like this. He's fucking lucky to have Sauli to keep him company. He'd be totally stir-crazy otherwise.

Thinking of how Sauli's been keeping him occupied the last six days makes him smile, though. They've explored the finer points of every room, piece of furniture and appliance in the house, and he'd never thought he'd be glad that the house'd come with a washing machine that wasn't self-balancing, but that'd been one hell of a ride.

Tonight they'd entertained themselves by playing a convoluted version of hide-and-seek, and when he'd found Sauli hiding in the back seat of the mustang, they'd put the lack of space to creative use.

They'd both been sated and exhausted when they made their way to bed, and Adam's drifting between being awake and dreaming of what else they can do to occupy themselves while waiting for his hair to grow when he hears the unmistakable click and hum of clippers being turned on.

He could stop it. He could let Sauli know he's not really asleep, but he's really been enjoying their time alone, and there's still one corner of the attic they haven't explored.


End file.
